1. Field of the Invention
A rotary internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of rotary internal combustion engines have been devised, and used to a limited degree. This limited use has at least to a degree arisen by the fact that such prior art engines are unduly complicated, difficult to dismantle and repair, expensive to manufacture and have undesirable operating characteristics.
The primary object is devising the present invention is to supply a rotary internal combustion engine that has an extremely simple mechanical structure, is easy to manufacture and maintain, has desirable operating characteristics, is self-firing after it has been placed in operation, and thus the necessity for expensive ignition timing devices is eliminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine in which the ratio of the intake chamber volume to the exhaust chamber volume is manually adjustable to the extent that there is a minimum of residual pressure in the exhaust gases.